Attack of the Sycorax
by GleeDWhoFreak
Summary: Kurt's an A postive blood type. How did he and Blaine handle the Sycorax invasion? Semi-crossover with Doctor Who. Rated M for Lemon.


**Title: Attack of the Sycorax**

**Author: Me**

**Alright, I'm warning you all beforehand. Boys be kissing here.**

**Also, if any of you are avid Doctor Who fans, this story will make perfect sense. Otherwise, I apologize. This will probably make no sense at all.**

**This is a semi-crossover, written because I'm a huge Doctor Who and Glee fan. Set in the second season of DW, The Christmas Invasion, on the opposite side of the world and of course in the second season of Glee, during the Christmas episode after they sang their duet together. Oh, and Kurt boards at Dalton in this story, just so your aware. **

**If any of you are tetchy of the details, I'm aware the time lines don't exactly match up. But technically, Glee wasn't even a TV show when this episode was aired, so I hope I have some creative licensing on that. Plus, what with time being a non-linear, big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey wimey stuff, it's not entirely out of the realm of possibility.**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was no stranger to fear. Being an openly gay teen previously from a homophobic public high school that lived in rural Ohio, Blaine thought he had a pretty good idea of what true fear felt like. It was more than just being scared of the monsters he thought resided in his closet or the sudden sinking feeling he felt when standing on the edge of a cliff looking down at the bottom of the Grand Canyon on vacation with his family. Snakes made him squeal and stand on chairs. Needles made him cry in anticipation.<p>

He even knew what it felt like to fear for his life, the bullies at his old school putting enough fear into him that his parents though it prudent to move him to Westerville so he could attend Dalton Academy, a safe, reliable school. It also didn't hurt that it was one of the top private schools in the country, putting out many lawyers, doctors and politicians alike.

He was wrong. He'd never felt this kind of fear before.

None of those instances came close to the fear he felt watching as Kurt stood on the edge of the roof of their dormitory, staring blankly out into the still night. A blue holographic haze blinked in an out of existence around his head and Blaine rushed forward, trying to put himself in between the Kurt and the edge.

He couldn't even imagine the thought of Kurt jumping to his death, looking down at his mangled and bloody body from such heights. Something had to be wrong. Kurt wasn't suicidal. He was strong, so strong that Blaine sometimes felt so insignificant in comparison.

"What ze hell is going on?" their French teacher and Dorm Director, Madame De Moure, burst onto the roof, her nightgown fluttering in the wind.

It was the first time Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't the only one standing on the edge. He recognized his roommate and one of his best friends, David, a few feet away from him. There were at least twenty boys standing on their roof and when he looked out he could see their dormitory wasn't the only one affected. There must have been fifty or so out the two hundred that attended their school.

"David, snap out of it, dammit." Blaine could hear Wes pleading with David, the same way he was with Kurt.

This couldn't be happening. It had to be some sort of nightmare.

"Get away from ze edge. Now." Madame De Moure was trying to get a handle of the situation, failing miserably. It was like they couldn't hear them.

"Kurt. Please." Blaine begged, wrapping his arms around his best friend and love of his life, trying hard not to think of the ledge just in front of him. Tears stung his eyes as the fierce wind whipped his face.

"Don't do this." He knew trying to talk Kurt out of doing this was irrational because even he could see that he and all the others were not acting out of their own will. They were all acting… possessed. How was that possible?

Blaine tried to push Kurt away from his impending doom, grunting with the effort of his fruitless task. Kurt was like a brick wall, unmovable. He could see the others (who weren't zombies) trying to do the same.

Blaine remembered the events that brought them here effortlessly. After their impromptu duet of 'Baby, it's Cold Outside' with Kurt in the juniors common room and the sudden appearance of Kurt's old glee teacher, Blaine had stuck around, inwardly berating himself for eavesdropping on what was admittedly not very private conversation. He was Kurt's best friend (Mercedes would argue that fact but that was neither here nor there and not his biggest problem at the moment) and as his best friend, it was his duty to make sure Kurt was ok. Because most of everything that came from McKinley High ended up hurting the boy in some way or another, whether it be closeted bullies or friends that were too blind to see the truth of what was really going on. And it made him selfish to admit, but he was glad that Kurt trusted him enough to handle the fallout.

That was his excuse anyway and he was sticking to it.

As a result of his decision to stick around he'd heard Kurt's admission of love. It had sent him over the moon, the butterflies-in-his-chest feeling making it hard to breathe. Instantly forgetting that he was supposed to be listening for anything that would upset Kurt in any way, he skipped away from the door with what Wes had later informed him was a dopey lovesick smile on his face.

The only problem he had to face was how to tell Kurt he knew his dirty little secret. A shared secret no doubt but Kurt was entirely unaware of that. He still was as a matter of fact.

The moment Blaine had got the courage (and he did see the irony of that) to confront Kurt and express his shared feelings, Kurt had gotten quiet. Too quiet.

They were supposed be studying, or at least their version of studying where they talked about anything and everything that didn't have to do with school work. It was Blaine's favorite part of the day.

The next thing he knew Kurt had stood up without a word and walked out of the room midsentence. Flabbergasted, Blaine had followed him, trying to get his attention to find out where the hell he was going. Blaine had gotten more worried when they got to the roof, all the while wondering how Kurt knew how to get onto the roof in the first place.

But he'd never felt fear like he did the moment he saw Kurt standing on the edge, standing so close that Blaine feared a gust of wind would push him off.

He was terrified that Kurt was going to fall to his death. But most of all, he was scared that Kurt was going to die without knowing that Blaine loved him.

Not knowing if the countertenor could even hear him, he knew that he had to tell him. It was his only chance, especially if this was to be their last moment together.

"Kurt." He grabbed Kurt's cheeks with his hands, forcefully angling his face so that he was looking down at Blaine with hazed blue-grey eyes.

"I love you, Kurt." He said and kissed him deeply, the tears that he kept at bay falling from his eyes.

As the spell had been broken by that single act alone, the blue lights surrounding Kurt's head vanished with an audible pop and Kurt's eyes returned to normal. The first thing he was aware of was Blaine's insistent lips on his, kissing him with an almost desperate passion.

"Mmmmm." Kurt tried to pull away, confused. The last thing he could clearly remember was talking with Blaine in his room and now he was on the roof, being kissed senseless.

"Kurt." Blaine hugged him close, his voice shaky.

"What's going on? What the hell are we on the roof?" Kurt stumbled when he noticed how close he was to the edge and Blaine quickly pulled him away.

"Oh my god, I was so scared." Blaine said and kissed him again, not caring about repercussions. He was just so glad that Kurt was still alive and that whatever had brought him here in the first place was gone.

Kurt melted into the kiss, giving into the desire he'd had ever since Blaine had serenaded him with his version of 'Teenage Dream', kissing back with equal fervor.

"That's enough lovebirds. Not that kissing under the stars isn't romantic or anything but its freaking cold out here." David and Wes joined them, ruining the moment.

Kurt noticed Wes had an almost manic look in his eye, glancing at David every few seconds like he expected him to disappear at any moment.

"Plese, everybody get inside. C'est de la folie." Madame De Moure muttered, making Kurt look over at her. Her long graying brown hair had come undone from her normal bun and was hanging below her waist.

"Blaine. What's going on?" Kurt asked again and Blaine grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"I'll tell you inside Kurt. Let's just get off the roof." He said and Wes chimed in agreement.

Everyone was silent on the way back down to their rooms, each escorting their own formally zombified classmate back to where they were supposed to be.

Half an hour later, after speaking with their parents to make sure that everyone was ok, the four boys sat huddled in Blaine and David's room, Kurt firmly held in Blaine's arms.

"Are you guys going to tell us why we were on the roof now and why Kurt and I don't remember how we got there?" David asked, breaking the tentative silence. No one wanted to be the first one to break it but David curiosity won out. He's just tried to kill himself and had no recollection of it or any answer as to why.

"You just sorta walked up there?" Wes replied unhelpfully, shrugging. He had no idea what was going on either.

"Why would we do that?" Kurt asked clinging to Blaine, not believing for one second that he'd just have walked up to the roof to kill himself. It was also unlikely that nineteen other kids had the same idea at the exact same time.

"Shit, I don't know. It happened so suddenly." Wes exploded, running a hand through his dark hair. He sounded less stuck up than he normally did, still in shock from seeing his best friend on the edge of the roof.

"David and I were just hanging out in my room, playing COD and the next thing I know, he just drops his controller and leaves the room. I followed him up to the roof where I found him and Kurt trying to do a 'Thelma and Louise' impression, sans the car and the hoard of police chasing them."

"That's almost exactly what happened to you Kurt. We were just talking and the next thing I know, we're on the roof." Blaine added, choosing to ignore the fact that Wes had that comparison readily available in his arsenal of epic comebacks. It was so gay of him.

"No matter how much we tried to talk to you guys, it was like you couldn't hear us. And we couldn't get you to move once you'd stepped onto the ledge. It was like an extreme case of sleep walking except you guys were both awake at the time."

Kurt flushed, remembering the kiss.

"You kissed me." He mumbled, quietly. Blaine went red as well, rubbing the back of neck.

"Yea, well… I…" Blaine stuttered and both Wes and David shot him identical grins.

"Now that I think about it, right after Blaine gave you the sleeping beauty treatment, whatever it was that was happening to you guys seemed to stop." Wes told them.

"You don't think…." Blaine mumbled, not so sure he was daring enough to suggest it. He wasn't an arrogant sort of person but it was a pretty big coincidence.

"That your sudden make-out session had anything to do with saving us?" Wes finished for him and then chuckled, "Nah, that's absurd. After all, it wasn't like David and I started making out to get him to snap out of it."

"Well than what would you suggest then?" Blaine snapped and Wes brought up his hands in surrender, still grinning maniacally.

"Chill out, dude. I was just jerking your chain." He said which made Blaine raise one of his eyebrows at him. Sometimes David and Wes sounded too much like each other.

"Why don't we turn on the news? I'll bet they have some answers." Kurt said, breaking them up. Neither he nor Blaine would look each other in the eye.

David picked up the remote and clicked it on, turning the TV to the right channel. They all watched as the news reporter came on with an emergency address to the public.

"_Reports have just come in from all over America that widespread panic has set in after a recent case of what people are calling sleepwalking-suicide attempts. Over half of the population just stood up, walked to highest perch they could find and stood there. Police are perplexed at the situation and have no leads on what has just happened. Many conspiracy theorists are crying out the beginning for the end of the world has begun with the threat of alien invasion. The British government had recently sent out viral messages to allying countries that the scare of an alleged alien attack on London was just the act of a group of teenage kids looking to stir up some trouble worldwide but reports are now coming in from citizens of London saying that there was an actually space ship hovering over the city. A picture of this phenomenon has not yet been released to the public."_

"Holy shit." David stared at the screen with wide eyes, "Aliens."

"They said it was alleged. A farce." Kurt reminded him, turning off the TV as it went to commercial.

"And you believe them? I always knew aliens were real, the government has just been keeping it from us. Area 51… the crop circles in Nebraska. Now people will believe." David said and then got excited.

"Oh my god, I was just probed by aliens! THAT IS SO AWESOME!" he yelled and pumped the air with a fist.

"Only he could be happy about that." Blaine muttered rolling his eyes and Kurt grinned at him. Blaine's heart picked up speed at the sight of it, getting lost in Kurt's beautiful stormy eyes.

"Oh, no. I sense another coupley moment coming on. We should go, David." Wes said standing up and grabbing David's arm.

"This is my room." Was the dark-skinned boys annoyed retort but didn't put up to much of a fight, allowing himself to be dragged from the room.

As soon as they were gone, Blaine cupped Kurt's chin, rubbing the pad of his thumb on the soft skin of his cheek. Kurt flushed and looked at his lap, unable to take the intensity of Blaine's gaze.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine said which made Kurt frantically shake his head, the words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat.

Blaine chuckled, "But you are. If you were a piece of art, I'd frame you and put you out for everyone to see."

He knew it was corny but he couldn't help himself. Despite being Kurt's gay fairy godfather, he wasn't as experienced as he'd led the boy on to be. He'd only had one real boyfriend and even then Fredrick had been the one to come onto him, so didn't exactly know how to do this.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, unsure if Blaine really said that or if it was just an after affect of being alien probed. When he came to the conclusion that Blaine really was that dorky, he laughed and cuddled up closer.

"You're perfect, you know that." He said and it was Blaine's turn to shake his head frantically.

"No way, I pale in comparison to you." He said figuring he'd continue with the dorkiness. Kurt obviously liked it.

He was rewarded with a breathtaking smile, which made Blaine's already racing heart do somersaults.

"Well, I guess one good thing came from this." Kurt said shifting his body so he leaned against back into Blaine's embrace, looking up at him.

"I finally admitted that I've loved you ever since the moment you came to spy on us and we got together." Blaine replied sweetly but Kurt shook his head. Blaine's smile fell.

"Then what?" he asked a little deflated at Kurt's response.

"My roommate is going to flip out." Kurt said grinning. "He's one of those fanatics who are so sure that aliens exist that he'd been trying to form an alien language club for two years now." He paused, and shook his head, "But I like your answer better"

"Dawww." Blaine said and kissed him. When he pulled back, what Kurt said made him frown.

"An alien language club? Really?"

"Yea, he's crazy like that." Kurt replied, shaking his head with a smile.

"I think I've seen the flier or two around. You never know, could be interesting." Blaine teased.

"Shut it." Kurt replied, bumping him with his shoulder.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence that lasted all of about a minute. Kurt laughed and Blaine turned an inquisitive eye on him.

"I was just thinking. This will be a great story to tell people how we got together." Kurt chuckled, and shook his head wryly, "Probed by aliens. I don't think anyone can top that."

"And not in the good way." A cheery voice informed them from the doorway. Wes had his head in the doorway, grinning stupidly at them.

"Pervert." Blaine threw a pillow at him, while Kurt turned bright red. The pillow hit the wall next to the door, Blaine's aim thrown off because Kurt was leaning on him, and the warbler cackled and shut the door behind him. Blaine cursed himself for not thinking of that earlier.

"What the hell did he come back for?" Kurt asked, embarrassed beyond measure.

"Just to annoy us, most likely." Blaine replied pulling Kurt closer to him, "I don't care. He's an idiot."

"I kinda wished they'd abducted him." Kurt muttered and Blaine chuckled at the mild contempt he could detect in his love's tone.

"He's not so bad once you get used to him. Least he's trained." Blaine replied, sticking up for his friend.

Wes wasn't the easiest people to get along, mostly because everyone's first impression of him was him acting like he had his gavel shoved up his ass. And after that, he made irritating people an art form. But truly he was a good guy and a loyal friend. You just had to get to know him a little.

Course, Kurt was just a little too easy to wind up. Blaine knew that was why they didn't get along most of the time. Sure they were civil to each other (or Kurt was) but to call them outright friends would be pushing it a little.

His reply made Kurt snort in disbelief, but the sparkle in Kurt's eyes told him that he was just teasing him, and meant Wes no actual disrespect.

"I didn't know you could train the stupid. You must teach me your ways." He said and leaned up to kiss Blaine on the mouth, revealing what a good kisser he really was. Blaine couldn't understand how someone so inexperienced could be so good. It was a crime against nature.

Kurt's kisses were like a drug that he didn't know he was addicted to. One just wasn't enough. Which is how when a few minutes later, Blaine found himself on his back with Kurt on top of him, a little understandable.

"Oh, I'll teach you." Blaine was finally able to come up with an eloquent reply, drunk on Kurt's intoxicating kisses. He didn't know that it could feel this good (and they weren't even having sex), certainly it hadn't felt like this with his last boyfriend.

But then he shouldn't have been surprised. Kurt was a special breed all his own, not like any of the boys Blaine had met before. He should have known that kissing Kurt would feel different. Like flying and falling at the same time. It was exhilarating to say the least.

He couldn't believe he wasted all this time not kissing Kurt.

"We should stop." Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, but the hot, unrelenting kisses he place on Blaine's collar bone sung a different tune. Having undone his tie and the top three of Blaine shirt buttons, Kurt reached down and un-tucked it from his slacks. Blaine's hands clung to Kurt's petite waist, unable to stop touching the smaller boy.

"Uh huh." Blaine replied but the words could have been in Japanese for all he knew (which would have been awesome, since the only thing he knew in Japanese was how to say the standard, hello and yes), the heat coursing through his body robbing him of coherent thought.

Kurt's mouth returned to Blaines's and the moan that escaped could only be described as pornographic. God, he loved Kurt's mouth. His talented tongue swiped across Blaine's, probing deeper and mapping out every contour of the older boy's mouth.

Kurt's hands quickly undid the rest of Blaine's shirt with practiced ease and Blaine helped pull his arms and shoulders out of both shirt and blazer, leaving his upper body exposed to the air. Kurt couldn't help himself, lowering her mouth down to suckle on his soft skin, making Blaine moan pathetically.

"Kurt, please." Blaine opened his legs so the countertenor could sit between them, pressing their clothed erections together.

"Please, what?" Kurt asked breathlessly, looking Blaine in the eye.

Was he doing something wrong? He bit his lip worriedly. He was a virgin in every sense of the word, having relied on instinct and every romantic comedy he'd seen in the theatre thus far.

Blaine should have thought that that the sight of his boyfriend antagonizing over what he was doing wrong should have been a sign to remind him that Kurt probably wasn't ready for this so early in their relationship. They just got together for god sakes. But all he could think about was how sexy Kurt looked, biting his kiss-swollen lips, his eyes shining. God, he was cuter than a box of puppies and sexier than Neil Patrick Harris in a swimming suit. He wasn't sure how they could coexist at the same moment but he was starting to understand that Kurt defied a lot of the rules of reality.

"Oh, god, I want you so bad." It slipped out before Blaine could think about it but turned red once he'd realized the implication of his words. It was too early, surely.

Blaine opened his mouth to refute that statement, somehow slow things down back to normal but Kurt giggled. A positive response in Blaine's book.

"Let's go all the way tonight." Kurt sung quietly, only meant for Blaine's ears. It was the one song that Blaine could say summed up his entire relationship with Kurt. But it had to be Kurt's choice, not the one he thought would please Blaine.

"No regrets?" he asked, cupping Kurt's cheek and despite using a dorky way to see Kurt if he was truly ok with this, his eyes held complete seriousness.

Kurt grinned and nodded, "Just love."

Blaine pulled Kurt into another heart-stopping kiss, fumbling as they attempted to remove the rest of their clothes. Kurt, for once, was glad that he'd didn't have his usual skin tight jeans on, for they would have been much too hard to shimmy out of instead of his school appropriate loose-fitting pants. Blaine whole-heartedly agreed with him.

There was a moment where Blaine swore he saw stars the moment their hot, naked bodies touched. Kurt wasn't faring any better, aroused the point of inarticulate mumblings. He felt a callused hand (worn from playing the guitar) reach down and grab his weeping erection, using the copious amounts of pre-ejaculate as natural lubrication.

Blaine couldn't wait any longer, flipping Kurt over so he was on top. He wasn't sure this was what Kurt had in mind for their first time but all Blaine knew was that he wanted to be inside of Kurt, like yesterday.

Kurt mewled when Blaine jumped off him, running to the other side of the room to grab a condom from Wes's drawer (he was going to take the information of how he knew they were there to his grave) and the tube of lube (that he used to take care of his own private business) from his own drawer and returned before Kurt was fully aware of the fact that he was gone.

Knowing that Kurt was a virgin, (he wasn't too out of it to remember that bit) he took his time preparing him, stretching him out with one finger, crooning soothing words in his ear when Kurt winced in pain, and then two and then finally a third. Blaine knew he was ready when he started actively thrusting back onto his digits, seeking more probing depths. Hands shaking, he slipped the condom on and lubed himself up.

Aligning himself with Kurt's hole, he pushed himself inside, cursing in pleasure at the tightness and heat. Kurt recoiled at the burn, tears gathering in his eyes and Blaine waited for him to adjust before moving, despite how much he wanted to thrust and ravage Kurt's body. There would be time for that later, Blaine had to remind himself. This was Kurt's first time and he was going to make it as pleasurable as he could.

"You ok?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's face, forcing the younger boy to look at him.

"Please, don't move." Kurt gasped out in panting breaths. He didn't think it would be this painful. He wasn't stupid, he knew that the first time was always going to have some pain but Kurt didn't expect this. He felt so full, as if his insides were being split apart.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Blaine asked worriedly. He could do that. For Kurt, he could do anything.

"N-o, no." Kurt shook his head frantically. He closed his mouth and took a deep breath through his nose, and exhaled, trying to push past the pain

"Kurt, this is silly. If it hurts that much, we don't have to do this." Blaine was prepared to pull out despite Kurt's wishes.

Lifting his legs, he wrapped them around Blaine's waist, locking his ankles together. Kurt cried out when the action not only stopped Blaine from retreating but forced him forward, deeper inside.

Kurt closed his eyes, feeling the first bits of pleasure as Blaine touched something inside him. Something that made his softening cock spring to life.

"Kurt, stop." Blaine cried out, mistaking Kurt's gasp of pleasure as pain. He reached around to grab Kurt's legs but was surprised when Kurt started moving, actively thrusting against him.

"Move. Please. I'm ready." He moaned, his toes curling. Blaine just stared at him in disbelief.

"You're mental." Blaine muttered and Kurt grinned up at him through a haze of lust. Experimenting, Kurt clenched his insides, tightening himself around Blaine's thick column of flesh.

"Oh, God, Kurt." Blaine shuddered, gasping and thrust deeply inside Kurt, his complaints silenced as instinct took over. He set up a slow rhythm at first, content at the pace. It was only when Kurt, growing impatient, urged him to go deeper, faster, wanting Blaine to hit that sweet spot that had given him so much pleasure over and over again.

Blaine's orgasm hit him fast, spilling his seed inside Kurt's fragile body. He went tense and then gasped, sucking in mouthfuls of air as Kurt continued rutting against him, reminding Blaine that he was only half done.

With shaky hands Blaine brought Kurt to completion, clumsily jerking him off while rocking his softening cock inside him. Kurt cried out, clenching his eyes shut as ecstasy coursed through his veins. It wasn't a feeling he could adequately describe and even come close to explaining. There was simply nothing to compare it to.

Blaine rolled off him, collapsing on the bed next to him and stared at the back of his eyelids. There was a white light that was slowly fading.

He moaned when Kurt draped himself over his chest, pressing soft chaste kisses to his sweaty flesh.

"That was amazing." He wasn't going to mention the beginning when he'd been in so much pain, the aftermath too good to sour.

Blaine hummed in agreement, his eyes still closed even as Kurt continued to pepper him with kisses.

"Although, this gives us a whole new perspective on 'Aliens made us do it'" Kurt said, staring at his newly appointed boyfriend with absolute love shinning in his eyes.

Blaine chuckled, opening his eyes to look at Kurt, "You think you're so witty."

"Don't you?" Kurt asked him cheekily, grinning ear to ear.

"I think you're adorable," Blaine kissed his lips, leaning so close, "kind," Another kiss was placed on his neck, "smart and funny. And too sexy for your own good."

Kurt yelped when the soft kisses Blaine had been giving him turned into a vicious bite. Without saying anything, Blaine suckled on the wound, soothing the slight burn. He continued to lave and nibble at the sore flesh, hands trailing down Kurt's baby soft skin.

"You jerk. I'm going to have a hicky tomorrow. And I left all my scarves at home." Kurt complained without any real anger in his tone.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's neck. That might or might not have been his plan all along.

"I'm sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all. Without pausing, he licked Kurt's neck up and down, biting more often than not. Kurt mewled at every nip, feeling his over-sensitized cock, swelling once more.

Blaine grinned at him, feeling Kurt's hard-on poking his thigh.

"So, Kurt." He tried to sound all innocent like, knowing even without needing to ask that he'd failed.

"You ever had a blowjob before?"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>I'm truly not sure when this turned into smut. I started out writing this, wanting it to be angst turned into fluff and then this came out. I blame Darren Criss, since I was listening to his rendition of 'Teenage Dream' on repeat, imagining him serenading Kurt as Blaine. I hope it's not too bad. <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think. It makes the sharks that swim in the fog come out and play. Although watch out for your sonic screwdriver, they bite.**


End file.
